The Past Catches Up
by kerizendaya
Summary: Matthew breaks up with Michelle because of her lies and she retaliates by kidnapping Drew, which brings an old face back to Llanview and forces everyone to work together to find Drew and Michelle. OLTLcharacters/Pairings: Matthew/Destiny/Jeffrey, Dani/Arturo, Natalie/John/Cutter, Bo/Nora, and Michelle, Nate, Alison, Clint, Baby Drew
1. Chapter 1

The Past Catches Up OLTLFF

Matthew breaks up with Michelle because of her lies and she retaliates by kidnapping Drew, which brings an old face back to Llanview and forces everyone to work together to find Drew and Michelle. OLTLcharacters/Pairings: Matthew/Destiny/Jeffrey, Dani/Arturo, Natalie/John/Cutter, Bo/Nora, and Michelle, Nate, Alison

Matthew Buchannan just broke up with Michelle McCall hours ago. It was hard for him to do since they became very close and attached. The sex was okay and she was good company, but he couldn't take the lies anymore. He had to give her up. He sent her packing back to Canada or where ever the hell she is from. It's night. He's lonely and he pours himself a glass of wine.

Destiny bursts into Matthew's apartment, hysterical and crying.

"Des, what the hell are you-"

"Your psycho girlfriend, she kidnapped Drew. She took him!" Destiny falls into Matthew's arms. He hasn't yet wrapped his head around what she just told him. He looks confused and pulls away to look into her crying face.

"What? Destiny, what happened?"

"She broke in and she took Drew!"

"Michelle would never do that. Are you sure it was her?"

"Matthew, I saw her face. She took my baby. Are you going to help me or not."

Matthew starts to panic. "We should call the police."

"I already called them. This is your fault Matthew. Everyone could see that she was shady, except you."

"Then, why'd you come here, huh, if everything is my fault?"

"Because your Drew's father." Destiny starts making calls on her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Nora and Bo," she says, being short with him. "Shaun's going to meet me, at their house."

Destiny gets in the car with Matthew and they drive to Bo and Nora's house. It is a tense and uncomfortable ride for both of them. Shaun is already there and he hugs Destiny after Bo and Nora, upon her arrival. There is knocking at the door and it's Danielle with her new, much older boyfriend Arturo. Matthew shoots him a nasty look. Arturo ignores him and comforts Destiny with Danielle. After Destiny tells everyone what happened, everyone seems to shoot angry glares Matthew's way.

The commissioner calls in his assistant and niece Natalie Buchannan who has some startling news.

"I did some looking into her background, like you asked," Natalie tells Bo. "Michelle wasn't new to Llanview. She was born here. Her real name is Michelle Lawrence. Bo, she's Mitch Lawrence's daughter and follower. She was sent back here to screw with us through Matthew. But, I guess she started to have real feelings for him and went berserk when he dumped her. I bet Alison Perkins is behind this."

"I don't believe this," Bo says, shocked.

"I know. It's shocking."

"She's a Lawrence, which means she is going to be hard to catch. We need John McBain," says Bo. Natalie bucks her eyes, her heart starts pounding out of control.

"But, John moved to Port Charles."

"I don't care. Get him here. I want him to help us find my grandson," Bo orders. "And let's keep the whole Lawrence thing between us, for now."

Natalie nods in agreement.

"Oh, and Natalie?" Bo asks as she's about to leave. She turns around to see what he wants. "Good work."

Natalie smiles in response and leaves to go make a phone call in private.

Matthew can't believe what is happening. It's one fucked up situation after another, concerning his life. He goes into the kitchen for a glass of water. Destiny follows him.

"What- Are you here to yell at me, some more?" he asks, rhetorical.

"I didn't mean to blame you. This is purely Michelle's fault, not yours. I'm sorry, Matthew."

Matthew stares at her. He can't believe she is apologizing. For a moment, he thinks about apologizing for all the crappy and hurtful things he's said to her, but he doesn't have the courage.

"Michelle's not my girlfriend," he says.

"What?" Destiny is confused.

"We broke up, earlier today."

"Why?" she asks. "Wait. I don't care why. I just hope that Bo can find my baby." Destiny retreats to the couch in the living room where Shaun, Danielle and Arturo are sitting. Matthew can't stand Destiny being this mad with him, so he reaches into the alcohol cabinet and pulls out a bottle of Rose. He is blocked by Nora who takes the bottle away from him.

"What do you think you're doing, Matthew? Is this how Bo and I taught you how to resolve your problems?" she says, sternly.

"_Everyone_ is on my case," he snaps.

"And for good reason," Nora replies. "Your son is missing and you want to get drunk?" Nora stops and collects herself quickly, afraid to say something that might push Matthew even further away. "Bo wants to ask you some questions about Michelle."

"Why would I know anything? I don't have anything to do with her kidnapping Drew."

"No one is saying that you do. He just wants some information on her whereabouts, hangouts. Where would she take the baby?"

"I don't know. Michelle is one big mystery, to me. Our whole relationship was nothing but lies."

"Matthew, please."

"I have no idea where she would take Drew. I can't help," he says.

Dani goes to the door and lets in Clint Buchannan, who immediately jumps down Matthew's throat.

"You will get that freak on the phone and demand she bring back my grandnephew," Clint says, angrily pointing his finger in Matthew's face. Nora gets in front of Matthew protectively. She has never seen Clint this angry before, in her whole life. Clint shoves Nora out of his way and reaches for Matthew and yanks him up by the collar. "Do you hear me, Matthew?" Matthew can't breathe. His mother notices his face changing color.

"Oh my God. He's choking him!" Nora screams. Bo struggles, trying to pull Clint off Matthew and so Arturo and Shaun step in to help, finally yanking them apart. Matthew falls into the chair, on top of Nora. And Clint lands on Arturo. They almost squash Dani, who moves quickly out of the way. Bo grabs up his brother and pushes him down in a chair. Everyone is upset and up-in-arms.

"Are you drunk, Clint?' Bo asks.

"No," Clint says, staring Bo between his eyes.

"You just attacked your nephew, my son. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest you right now and take you down to the station," Bo says.

"I've got one." Destiny stands up, tears in her eyes. "How about we focus on finding Drew, instead?"

"Destiny is right," Nora says. "This is ridiculous." She glares over at Clint.

"You need to leave," says Bo.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see my grandnephew is back and safe," Clint says, standing his ground.

"Fine," Bo says. "But, if you lay one more hand on Matthew-"

"Matthew, I'm sorry," Clint says, half- heartedly to Matthew. He looks at Bo. "Happy?" Bo shakes his head at him, in disgust.

Natalie is in her car, staring at John McBain's photo next to his number on her phone. She hesitates to call him, thinking about the past… and her son, Liam. She takes a deep breath and just as she is about to call, her phone vibrates in her hands. It's Cutter calling. Natalie stares at the phone in disbelief. She answers it, knowing good and well that she shouldn't.

"What?" she says, shortly.

"Don't I get a hello?"

"You don't deserve a hello," she says. "Why are you calling me? We're through."

"I want to talk to you about Niki."

Natalie laughs. "That is the _last_ person I want to talk about right now."

"Natalie, hear me out. Niki and I were over a long time ago, before you and I started seeing each other. What we have now is 100% completely professional."

"That's exactly what I expected you to say. Rama was right about you."

"Niki was just trying to break us up and Rama doesn't know what she's talking about," Cutter says. "They're both jealous. Believe me. Natalie, come over. I need you."

It is a long moment before she speaks, again. Thinking about Cutter's piercing blue eyes, his hot body and the last time they rolled around in the sheets, she can't break the tempting thoughts. "I have something I need to take care of first," she says, struggling to keep her voice even.

"So, you're coming?" he asks, victoriously.

"I'll be over, later." She hangs up the phone. Next, she closes her eyes, not wanting to see that she's allowing this guy to jerk her around- this guy who took advantage of her twin sister when she wasn't well. She forces herself to believe that he is a good guy, even if deep down she doesn't believe it. She gets back to John McBain's number and proceeds to make that call as she pushes the past out of her mind.

Meanwhile, Matthew's phone starts buzzing. He separates himself from the group and goes into the kitchen to answer his phone in private. He sees it's Michelle calling. He immediately answers.

"Hello, Matthew," she starts. "Breaking up with me was a bad idea. How is everyone holding up?"

"If you hurt my son, I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, Matthew. You care so much about Drew all of a sudden."

"I have always cared about my son," he corrects her, adamantly. "Bring him home, Michelle."

She laughs and taunts him. "Fat chance."

"How much do you want?"

She is offended. "This isn't about money. I love you."

"You can't love me. We weren't even together long enough for you to use that word. And you've never said that until now, so _what_ do you _want_, Michelle!"

She hesitates and he can hear her erratic breathing. "I want you."

"You're crazy."

"Drew is never coming home. He's my son, now. This is your do-over, Matthew. We can be a family together- you, me and Drew. And then we can have our _own_ babies." Matthew is over-whelmed and stunned.

"Why are you doing this to us? If you want my love, kidnapping my son is not the way to get it. You're going to get caught. That is a promise. And we will never be a family. I want nothing to do with you."

"Goodbye, Matthew."

"No, wait!"

"Oh, you want to speak to Drew? Say bye bye to Daddy, Drew." Matthew can hear Drew suddenly crying in the background. A lump forms in his throat and he is horrified. Michelle hangs up on him. Matthew finds himself wiping tears from his eyes.

Nora comes up behind him.

"Matthew, who were you talking to?" He turns to her and she sees his wet face. Quickly, she grabs him close and holds him. "Matthew, who was that?"

"The kidnapper." He looks up. "It was Michelle."

"Bo," Nora calls him into the kitchen.

"Get her back on the phone," Bo orders.

"What if she doesn't answer?" Matthew asks.

"She will," Bo says. "When she does, keep her on, for as long as possible. We'll trace the call."

An hour later, everyone is at the LPD, Llanview Police Department.

"She's not answering," Matthew says impatiently, after the fifth attempt to get Michelle on the phone.

"She's going to hurt him," Destiny cries.

"She won't," Matthew insists.

"What if she already has," Destiny says.

"We have to think positive," Dani says, rubbing her back. "We can't let ourselves get worked up. That won't help us." Destiny leans on Dani's shoulder for comfort, and the two girls retreat to the chairs.

Natalie enters Bo's office.

"Did you call McBain?" Bo asks.

"Yes."

"Is he coming?"

She hesitates for a moment. "He's on his way."

"Natalie, if seeing John again is going to be too hard for you-"

"I'm here for Drew," Natalie says, cutting him off. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay," Bo says. "Natalie, I know we don't say this often. But, I'm proud of you."

Natalie pauses, trying to not get choked up. "Thanks, Uncle Bo. I try very hard."

"It shows."

Natalie turns away from Bo for a second. A tear slips down her cheek and she wipes it away with her finger.

She and Bo start digging up old articles on Mitch Lawrence to look for clues as to where Michelle might be heading.

Matthew walks over to Destiny and pulls her up into his arms. "It's going to be okay. We're going to get him back," he says, cupping her face, looking into her big brown eyes. She nods, then falls against his chest.

Then, Jeffrey King bursts threw the doors. He takes off his blazer and tosses it across a chair.

"Nora called me and told me what's going on," he says. Destiny breaks from Matthew and runs into his arms. "She said you needed me."

"I do," Destiny says, holding onto Jeffrey. Matthew shakes his head, infuriated.

Arturo pulls Dani to the entrance.

"What is it?" she asks, concerned.

"I have to go somewhere. I can't stay," he says.

"Well, where are you going?"

Arturo pauses. "I can't tell you. It's private business."

"You can tell me."

"I'd rather not."

Dani stares at him, confused. "Secrets."

"Don't worry about it," he says. "Do you want me to drop you off at your mother's or do you want to stay here with your friends."

"I want to stay with _you_."

"Daniella…"

"Don't call me that. My mother only calls me that. My name is Dani."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Just go." She pushes him away.

Arturo takes one last, long look at her, before disappearing into the night.

"Something's weird about that guy," Matthew says, standing next to her.

"Mind your own business, Matthew," Dani says.

"You are my business. You're my friend and I care about you."

"We warned you about her," Dani says, suddenly. "But, you didn't want to listen."

"Will you stop rubbing that in my face?"

"I'm only doing it because I care about you," she says, sarcastically.

"You miss having a father. That's the only reason you're even with this guy."

Dani's jaw drops. "You have a lot of nerve, Buchannan."

"Anyone can see this is a cry for help. You need therapy, not a sugar daddy. He can't help you with your daddy issues." Dani rakes her hand across Matthew's face, slapping the taste out of his mouth. He touches his throbbing cheek and looks at Dani, shocked. "You hit me."

"You don't know when to shut up," Dani says, defensively. She ducks outside as it's starting to rain.

"Where are you going?" he yells.

"To find Arturo," she shouts. She vanishes and Matthew contemplates going after her. Then he turns and looks at Destiny wrapped up in Jeffrey's arms.

Dani eventually flags down a cab and it takes her to Arturo's apartment. She lets herself in and takes off her shoes. She sits down on the edge of his King sized bed, and stares at his laptop on the dresser across the room. "You have secrets," she says out loud. Then, she goes and opens up the laptop. "Damn it," she gripes, as the screen asks for a password.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Destiny, I can't believe this. Michelle?" Jeffrey says, astonished. Destiny nods, too choked up to answer with words. Bo comes out of his office with Natalie. Everyone crowds around them.

"Well, what did you find?" Matthew asks.

"I have a couple of places I want to check out," Bo says.

"What places?" Destiny asks.

"We shouldn't share that with you right now," Natalie says. "We're all upset, but this is up to the police."

"Well, that's great," Jeffrey says. He and Matthew start to follow Bo.

Bo stops. "Um. You guys stay behind. It will just be a quick couple of searches."

"Maybe, we can help," Jeffrey says.

"That won't be necessary. We'll keep you posted, if we find anything," Bo says. "And Matthew, keep trying to reach Michelle." Matthew nods. Bo takes Shaun and Natalie along with him, leaving Destiny, Matthew and Jeffrey in the station.

Matthew huffs, pacing around the room. "I should be going with him. Drew is my son."

"Well, you won't be much help. You're too worked up," Jeffrey says.

"Of course I'm worked up. If you had a son, you'd understand," Matthew says, challengingly.

"I don't need to have kids to understand what you guys are going through. I'm just saying that Bo is right."

"Guys, don't argue," Destiny says.

"Sorry, Destiny," the boys say, simultaneously.

"All we can do now is wait for Bo to get back," Jeffrey says. Destiny leans into his shoulder, her eyes trying to stay open. "You're tired."

"And sleepy," she adds. "But, I don't want to go home. I can't stop thinking about Drew. I won't get any sleep until he's back with me."

"Come on. You can rest at our apartment," Jeffrey offers.

"Good idea," Matthew says, wanting to keep an eye on them, but mostly Jeffrey. He can't help but be a little annoyed and jealous. Jeffrey is good with Drew and everybody likes him. But, Jeffrey is too likeable. Too perfect. And that's never a good thing.

When they get to the apartment, Jeffrey moves a sleepy Destiny towards the couch.

"You don't have to sleep on the sofa," Matthew says. "You can sleep in my bed." Both Destiny and Jeffrey give him blank stares. "And… I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks, Matthew. But, I don't want to sleep in your bed knowing that Michelle's skanky ass has been there and now she's run away with my son."

"That's understandable," Jeffrey remarks, sly. Matthew narrows his eyes at him, while Destiny isn't looking. Jeffrey half- smiles.

"The couch is just fine," Destiny says.

"I'll stay with you," Both Matthew and Jeffrey say.

"Guys, I can take care of myself," she says. "Go get some sleep yourselves."

"I'll get you a blanket," Matthew says. While Jeffrey is sitting with Destiny, Matthew goes to look for a clean blanket. He grimaces, seeing that some of Michelle's things are still in his room. One of her tank tops is on the floor and a pair of her panties he drags from underneath the bed using his foot. He finds a plastic bag and starts bagging up all the things she left behind. Michelle was a messy girl, as well as a skanky ho. There were so many signs that he missed. He sits and thinks about the first time he and Michelle had sex. She was way too good at it to be a virgin. Did she lie about that, too? And what was the point of lying about being a virgin? Not to mention, doing it just hours upon meeting each other for the first time, in a hotel room. But, he was just desperate for some female affection.

"I'm such an idiot," Matthew says to himself. He goes to dump out the bottom half of the night stand, which he graciously let Michelle use. He pulls it out and empties the contents into the plastic bag. But, a photo going into the bag catches his eye. He puts the bag down and stares at the photo in horror. It's a picture of Michelle and Jeffrey, smiling, posing for a friendly photo. Matthew shakes away his fears. No. Because the whole time she was there, they were hostile toward each other. So, when did they ever take such a happy picture? And why does Michelle keep it? Matthew's thoughts run wild. Was she cheating? Did they already know each other? None of that is possible, he forces himself to believe. Matthew takes notice of their clothes and surroundings. Hawaiian styled tee shirts. Natives and leafy trees in the background. It's a vacation photo.

"Okay. Don't assume anything," Matthew says to himself. "You don't want to look like a fool." Matthew decides to keep the picture, but he hasn't decided on what he plans to use it for. About to head back into the living area, he remembers he was meant to get a blanket. He goes through the laundry, finding one folded clean one. Thank God for his mother. He takes the blanket to Destiny. As she is lying peacefully stretched out across the couch, he lays the blanket on top of her.

"Matthew," she moans, in her sleep. Jeffrey is asleep in the chair with his shoes off and one foot on the table. Matthew goes to knock his foot down and sees a strange tattoo on the bottom of it. He pokes Jeffrey's shoulder.

Jeffrey wakes. "What's up, Man?"

"Funny spot for a tattoo." Matthew points to Jeffrey's foot.

"Oh." Jeffrey quickly gets his shoes back on. "That's nothing."

"When people get tattoos, they usually mean something."

"Not this one." Jeffrey stands up. Matthew eyes him peculiarly. "I got it a long time ago. I was sixteen and I wanted to do something cool like get a tattoo because all my friends had one. It was stupid. It's not even a cool design."

"Why is it on the bottom of your foot where no one can see it?"

"That's the point," Jeffrey says, with a nervous chuckle. "I don't want people to see it. I had a feeling one day, I'd regret it."

Matthew is tempted to ask him about the photo he found of him and Michelle. But, he decides to save that for later, seeing that his questions about his tattoo have made Jeffrey uneasy.

"I'm really tired, man."

"Yeah, me too," Matthew says.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Jeffrey goes into his room, to get away from Matthew and his curiosity.

"Matt," Destiny asks.

"I'm right here," Matthew says, leaning down. "What do you need?"

"I close my eyes and I keep seeing Drew."

"That's bad?"

"What if he's hurting? She doesn't know anything about my baby. She doesn't know how to calm him down when he's upset and he doesn't have his teddy that Clint gave him."

"Destiny, you're thinking too much. Bo will find him."

"_We_ should be out there searching." Destiny throws the blanket back, about to get up and Matthew stops her.

"Listen to me. Things are going to turn out fine. We'll get Drew back and Michelle is going to get what she deserves."

"You think so."

"Of course. Michelle isn't that smart. She'll make a mistake." He thinks about the photo he found in the night stand. "Try to get some sleep."

"But, I can't."

Matthew sighs. He crawls onto the sofa, getting behind Destiny.

"Thanks, Matthew," she says, when he's tucked in behind her.

"I'll always be here for you, Des," he says into her ear. "I know I've been a jerk… and blind to what really matters, but…" He looks over into her face and sees that she has dozed off. He plants a kiss on her temple and then lays down his head.

The next morning, Dani wakes up in Arturo's bed, opening her eyes to him leaning over her, staring, unhappy to see her.

"Arturo." She wipes sleep from her eyes. "You're back."

"What are you doing in my apartment?"

She frowns at his lifeless tone of voice and wonders if he is in some sort of trouble. "I wanted to be with you."

"You can't just walk in here whenever you feel like it," Arturo says, filling up a suitcase with clothes from his closet. "I almost called the police until I saw that it was you."

"I'm sorry," she says, watching him. "Where are you off to, this time?"

"Dani, you must understand that I have a life."

"I have a life, too."

"Then, go live it. Doesn't your friend, Destiny, need you right now?"

"You're trying to get rid of me," she accuses.

He sighs. "You're acting really silly."

"You've got another girl."

"That is ridiculous."

"Then, why are you treating me this way?" Dani bursts into tears.

"I don't have time for this," Arturo mutters. "Don't be here when I return." He pecks her cheek with a kiss. She watches him leave, confusion on her face. Not wanting to be alone in Arturo's apartment feeling rejected, she does what he says and gets out. Dani returns to Matthew and Jeffrey's apartment that they share with her.

"Hey, guys. I'm home," she says, opening the door. "Oh," she gasps, seeing Destiny and Matthew sleeping on the couch together, underneath a blanket. Matthew stirs and sees Dani looking at them.

"Dani, hi." He jumps. Jeffrey comes out in only his heather grey boxer shorts, stealing her attention. His abs glistening, because he forgot to dry off his chest.

"Well, hello," Dani says, fixated on Jeffrey's abdomen.

"Good morning, Dani. Matt. Des," Jeffrey says, spirited. He goes to pour himself a glass of orange juice. Destiny wakes up and smiles at Matthew.

"I'm going to go shower," Matthew says.

"Me, too," says Destiny. They pause.

"Not together, of course," Matthew tacks on quickly.

"Yeah. Cuz…. Yeah," Destiny says, giving Dani and Jeffrey a good chuckle. "I'll go after you."

"Nonsense. Ladies, first," Matthew says.

Dani shakes her head, picturing herself in Destiny's place.

"I'll just go home and shower," Destiny says. "Thanks for letting me stay the night, guys." Destiny retreats for the door. "Bye, guys."

"Bye," They all say.

Dani stares at Matthew.

"Stop looking over here. Nothing happened," Matthew says.

"Maybe you forgot, but Destiny is my girl," Jeffrey says. "I know you were just comforting her, so I'm going to let it slide… this time."

They laugh at his playful tone.

"So, where did you spend the night?" Jeffrey asks, pouring a second glass of orange juice for Dani. She goes and has a seat on a stool. She rejects the orange juice and pours herself a cup of Chardonnay. Matthew and Jeffrey stare at her.

"I can answer that."

"Shut up, Matthew," Dani barks. "I can speak for myself. And yes, I was at my boyfriend's place. That's where I spent the night. I know you two disapprove of my rich, caring, always- there- for- me- man candy, but I don't care what you think." Dani downs the liquor.

"You forgot old," Matthew sneers. Jeffrey laughs under his breath. Dani gives Matthew an icy glare.

Destiny returns to her apartment, waiting for Bo to call and tell her that they found Drew. Waiting for any news, at all. She starts to think that coming home was not a good idea as seeing all of Drew's things remind her that he isn't here. He's out there with a spiteful psycho and anything could be happening to him. Destiny cries hard into one of Drew's blankets. She starts getting phone calls from Dani, Jeffrey, Shaun, Nora, and others- all calling to check on her. But, the only call she's interested in is Bo's, and he hasn't called, yet. She just wants to be alone, but no one seems to be taking the hint.

She eventually cries herself to sleep and wakes to knocking on the door. She wraps a sheet around herself and goes to answer it.

"Matthew, what are you doing here?" she asks, after opening the door.

"I thought I should be with you."

"So, now I'm an obligation. Don't bother, if that's what this is." She starts to close the door, but Matthew puts his hand in the way.

"I'm here because I want to be."

"You're here because your crazy ex-girlfriend kidnapped my son and you feel bad about it."

"I'm trying to do what's right and you're making it very hard."

"What's right? I don't need your pity. Don't do it, if your heart isn't in it."

"First of all, Drew is _our_ son, not just yours. And second, no one pities you, Destiny. You're a strong woman. Everyone sees that. And I don't know what you're trying to prove by rejecting my family's help, when you need all the help you can get. You don't have to work yourself to death, yet you choose to anyway."

"I don't want Buchannan money. I make my own money for me and Drew. Maybe, tell your parents to stop treating me like a charity case."

"You choose to see it that way, but its family helping family."

"I'm not your family, Matthew. You knocked me up and left me. You don't care about Drew. You never did. And when I get Drew back, you're going to go back to the same old Matthew- ignoring us, turning your nose up when you see us coming. I'm just glad that Drew is too young to notice." Matthew freezes, paralyzed by her hurtful words. "Aren't you going to say something?" she asks. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Destiny closes the door on him and sinks to the floor, the tears coming. She is surprised to hear him knocking again. "Go away, Buchannan."

"I'm not going anywhere, until you open this door."

"I'm done fighting with you." Minutes later, she looks through the peephole. He's still there. "Go _home_, Matthew," she begs.

"We're not done."

"_I'm_ done with you."

"Okay, fine. I'm leaving. Is that really what you want?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You are the mother of my son. It matters to me."

Destiny shakes her head, and gives in. She opens the door, facing Matthew. They look at each other.

"Why was that so hard?" he asks, rhetorical.

"Shut up and get in here."

Matthew steps into Destiny's apartment as if he has just planted his feet on some foreign land. "This is the first time that I've seen your place."

"I know. Really sad, when you think about it."

"It is really sad," he agrees. He sits down. "I want things to be different between us. I'm going to be a better father to Drew, and be a better friend to you….much better…. You look like you don't believe me."

"I won't believe anything until I see it."

"That's fair." Destiny opens the door, ready for him to leave. Matthew gets up and goes, but he stops in the doorway and turns to her. "Bye, Destiny."

Destiny sighs looking at the ceiling. "Matthew, wait. You don't have to leave. I can be really rude to you, but it's just because you make me so mad."

"It's okay. I deserve it."

"No. I," she sighs deeply. "I miss you. There- I admitted it."

He bucks his eyes. "I miss you, too."

"No. What I mean is I really miss what we had, the old you- before the baby. I'm not saying I regret Drew because I don't."

"I know what you're saying."

"I mean what we had- it was special. We were like best friends."

"We _were_ best friends," he says.

"It was great." He nods, agreeing. "But, I want something more than that."

"Destiny."

"If it's too much to ask, then just tell me I'm wrong."

"No, it's not," he says, grabbing her face. "And Jeffrey?"

"He's really nice and sweet. But he's not you. He's not who I have feelings for."

"Come here, Destiny."

Destiny goes into Matthew's arms and gasps as Matthew's hands travel up her ruffled, white blouse, fondling her breasts. She breaks away, quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asks, alarmed.

"Nothing," she says, turning back to him. He unbuttons each button and pulls the blouse down her arms, removing it. Then, he takes off her bra. Destiny shields herself with her arms. Then, Matthew takes her arms and wraps them around his neck, forcing them close enough to kiss.

"Where's your bedroom?" he asks. Destiny points and he lifts her up and heads in that direction, kissing her thick lips. Destiny gets him a condom from her medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

After he tosses her onto the bed, Destiny begins to have second thoughts. "We should talk about this."

"I'm tired of talking," Matthew says. She agrees and helps him get his shirt off and his belt undone. After getting off the rest off their clothes, Matthew presses his hard- on in between her legs, pushing it as far into her as it will go. In sync, they rock back and forth, going in and out.

"Oh God, Matthew," she exclaims. Her body quivers, as she is holding onto him tightly, digging her nails into his sweaty skin. He sucks on her neck, the feeling sending her senses into overload. Nearing her peak, her hands yank on his soft, brown hair. Matthew grunts, as he reaches his release. He falls against Destiny, exhausted, breath heavy. He gets behind her, wrapping his arms around her as they're bathed in each other's sweat.

"I feel so much better," Matthew says, against her cheek.

"Me, too."

"Destiny!" She sits up, hearing Jeffrey's voice suddenly call her name.

"You gave him a key?" Matthew asks, surprised. Jeffrey enters the room.

"Destiny, I've been trying to reach-" He pauses, stunned by the sight of Destiny and Matthew in bed together and naked. "…you."

"Jeffrey," Destiny says, her voice cracks.

"We can explain," adds Matthew. "This is not-"

"Don't bother. I have eyes," Jeffrey says, cutting him off. "I guess I'm out." Jeffrey leaves and Destiny and Matthew get their clothes on. Destiny follows him to the door.

"I was going to break up with you," Destiny says. Jeffrey turns to face her.

"So, this is just bad timing?" he asks, sarcastic. He puts the key in the palm of Destiny's hand. "Why him, Destiny, after the way he's treated you. I never took you for this kind of girl. So, are you guys _together_ now?"

"Um," Matthew says.

"We're working things out," Destiny says.

"Destiny," Matthew says, shushing her. She glances at him, confused.

"How could you do this to me?" Jeffrey asks. "I've been nothing but good to you."

"I know, Jeffrey," she says. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"You don't seem sorry," he counters. "I hope it was worth it." Jeffrey leaves the apartment.

Matthew and Destiny stand in silence for a moment.

"What was that?" She asks, turning to Matthew. "Why did you shush me?"

"We don't need to rush this," he says. "You should go after him."

"What for?"

"Destiny, this happened really fast."

"What are you saying, you used me?"

"No," he snaps. "We were both caught up in the moment."

"You used me. You did. Get out." She pushes him toward the door. "You still haven't learned your lesson. You want sex without everything that comes with it. No wonder you preferred that internet whore over me. I bet that's all you guys did was sleep together. You sat there and let me pour out my feelings to you and you took advantage. You're so immature, Matthew. You need to grow up." Without giving him a chance to speak, she slams the door in his face.

Matthew stands on the welcome mat, buttoning up his shirt. He knows she won't open the door back this time, so he doesn't even bother knocking.

Matthew sits in his car, trying to sort out his feelings for Destiny. He's still not ready to take on the responsibilities of fatherhood. When he sees Destiny, he sees that. And it's scary, the end of his life. But, he does love Drew, despite what people say. His phone starts buzzing. He answers without thinking.

"Destiny," he assumes.

"No, sweetie. It's Michelle."

Matthew pauses, face hard as stone.

"You thought I was Destiny. That's laughable."

"If you're not calling to give back Drew-"

"Relax. I just called to let you know how he's doing. He's doing really well. He's such a good baby."

Matthew sighs. "Tell me where you are."

"Why would I do that? That's suicide. Anyways, I'm giving Drew a good home. You don't have to worry."

"Is there a point to this conversation?"

"I already told you."

"You're a spiteful bitch, you know that? Drew has done nothing to you. He deserves to be with his family."

"I am his family now, Matthew."

She hangs up the phone. Matthew takes his rage out on the steering wheel, screaming and beating up the inside of his car.

Natalie Buchannan is escorted down the halls of Statesville Maximum Security prison by two prison guards. This is the last place she wants to be. She should be with Cutter. He's going to think she blew him off. She stands before a cell holding Allison Perkins, who is grinning at her through the bars. The woman she caught poisoning her father Clint a month earlier.

"Well, if it isn't poor little rich girl Natalie Buchannan," Allison says, smiling. "What brings you here?"

"You know why I'm here you crazy bitch," Natalie snaps. "I know that you and Michelle McCall know each other. She kidnapped Drew and we want him back."

Allison laughs, hysterically. "You think I have something to do with that?"

"You always do. You and your cult have some weird obsession with babies."

"You're barking up the wrong tree."

"And you're full of shit. You have tortured us and lied to my family for years. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you stranded behind these bars and that your evil leader is finally dead for good. But, I'm here to make you an offer I know you can't resist, to set you free."

Allison's eyes buck, surprised and with joy. "You're just going to set me free, just like that?"

"It's only temporary. You're going to help us get Drew back."

"And after I help you, you're just going to throw me back in here? I don't think so."

"That's the deal. And you don't have a choice so you may as well agree to it."

"On what grounds?"

Natalie pauses. "It stinks in here. I know you're aching for some fresh air."

"Oh. So you're working alone?" Allison concludes. Natalie shifts, nervously. She wasn't supposed to figure that out. "You paid off the guards. Oh, the things you can do with Buchannan money."

"Agree or you're never getting out of here."

"Fine. Now release me."

Natalie is handed the cell key from a guard and she opens up the cell. Allison steps out, her grin wide.

She changes clothes and her and Natalie step outside into the fresh air. Natalie leads Allison to her car.

"It is a shame about Mitch. He was well loved," Allison says. Natalie looks at her, disgusted.

"Mitch was a psychopath. He was the devil. He is rotting in hell as we speak."

Allison is aggravated by Natalie's ill talk of her beloved leader. "Mitch may be gone, but his work lives on."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is a new 'Mitch Laurence' in town, with devoted disciples ready to bend to the will of our deceased messenger now known as St. Mitchell."

"Who? You tell me his name, right now!" Natalie demands, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt.

"You're looking at her. Hahahaha!" She laughs as Natalie stares at her, shocked and confused. "You're never going to get Drew back. A life for a life, rich girl."

"You bitch!" Natalie slams Allison against the car. They struggle against each other. She throws Allison on the ground, where the crazed woman finds a brick and reaches for it. Natalie grabs her up by the back of her hair. Allison twists around and clocks Natalie in the forehead with the brick, then takes off running down the street. Natalie falls against her car and sinks to the ground, unconscious.

It's lights out for Natalie Buchannan as Allison flees the scene, going God knows where.

Dani sits on a stool in the apartment, two glasses and a bottle of red wine before her on the counter. She fills up one glass to the rim, then starts having second thoughts. She pushes the wine back.

"I need something stronger," she says to herself. The knock at the door makes her jump. She goes and answers it. "Arturo," she says, surprised to see him. "I thought you were gone."

"I didn't want to leave the way I left at my apartment. You deserve better than that and I'm sorry."

"Aw. Don't apologize. Come in."

Arturo steps into the apartment. "Where are your friends?"

"Everybody is out," she says, fluffing up the pillows on the furniture. "Have a seat."

"Thank you, but I can't stay long."

"At least tell me where you're going."

"It's private business- work. Once I tell you, you will be too bored and stop caring."

"Try me," she says, suggestively. Arturo looks her up and down and becomes fixated on her lips, where he plants a kiss. They start making out, Arturo's hands traveling up her denim mini- skirt, hooking his fingers through her panties. He leans her back onto the sofa and places himself between her legs. The door opens.

Matthew looks away as they get decent.

"Hello, Matthew," Arturo says, his voice friendly.

"Hi," Matthews answers, scowling.

"I must go," Arturo says. He kisses Dani on the cheek, then proceeds out the door.

"I'm not in the mood for your crap," Dani warns, as she moves into the kitchen. Matthew follows and grabs up the bottle of red wine. "No comeback? What did you do? How much trouble are you in?"

Matthew glares at her.

Calling from a dark, secret location, Allison contacts Michelle on the phone.

Shaking all over and sweaty, Michelle picks up the phone.

"Hello?" she answers, her voice gloom and trembling.

"What happened? What took you so long? I thought we had a deal," Allison crows.

"We did. I mean we do. I just didn't know I was going to develop these feelings."

"What feelings?" Allison demands.

"I love Matthew."

"Whatever. I just wish you had chosen little Liam or one of Jessica's children. But, baby Drew will do just fine. He is Buchannan blood."

"After you get what you need, then you will let me go?"

"That is up to the cult to decide, my dear."

"You promised me!" Michelle screams and cries.

"Pull yourself together. How is the child?"

"He's fine. Matthew is going to hate me forever."

"Forget about him. We have a bigger fish to fry. Keep the baby alive for the harvest. We need him to be healthy. We will _all_ meet up at the commune. Keep in touch."

"Yes, master."

"Talk to you soon."

"Good bye, master." Michelle and Allison hang up. Michelle looks back at baby Drew who is lying in a Mose's basket on the bed. She ignores his cries for affection and snorts up a long line of coke from off the night stand.


	3. chapter 3

The Past Catches Up Chapter 3

Natalie Buchannan awakes, slightly disoriented. The sun is beaming down on her face. She squints her eyes, realizing someone is standing over her.

"Natalie."

She gasps at the familiar, deep voice and widens her eyes in response. "John?"

"Yes. It's me," he says, helping her pick herself up off the ground. She doesn't know whether to hug him or to slap him. Her surroundings- the prison and the parking lot- trigger her memory and she frantically looks around.

"She got away. We have to find her," She begs, urgently. John grabs her arms and steadies her.

"Now, hold on a minute. Find who?"

"Alyson Perkins."

John sighs deeply. _Not this again_, he thinks to himself. "Why do we need to find her, what has she done, this time?"

"She was supposed to be locked up," Natalie says, like a child confessing to a no-no. "I let her out of prison."

John stares at her, dumbfounded. "Why?"

"She agreed to help find Drew."

John shakes his head. "Natalie. You should know better than to make deals with a person like Alyson Perkins."

"I know. It was stupid, but I was desperate. We don't have any leads."

"Come on. I already talked to Bo. He sent me to look for you. You weren't answering your phone."

"Because I was knocked out."

"Let's go." He opens her car door and Natalie hops in the passenger.

"You know where we're going?" She asks, as he fastens himself behind the wheel.

"Bo said to meet him at the Lion's Heart."

Natalie gives him a dead serious look. "But, that place is creepy as hell."

"If you're too scared, you can always stay behind."

"I'm not scared." She shakes off the heebie-jeebies.

"By the way, how's my son doing?" John asks, bringing the car to life.

Natalie takes a deep breath. "He's fine. You wanted to take him away from me." John stares at her, confused. "You wanted to get full custody of my son."

"Liam is my son, too. And I don't know what you're talking about."

"The letters."

"I never sent you any letters. That was you sending _me_ letters, telling me it's over."

"I never said that and I never sent you any letters!" Natalie flips out."

"Well, one of us is lying and it's not me."

Natalie chuckles, having a realization. "Somebody's been playing with us."

"Let's deal with it later. Right now, we need to get to Bo. The kid could be anywhere."

Natalie nods in agreement and John hits the gas. John is back in Llanview and Natalie feels a little bit safer. Okay. A _lot_ safer. He has always been her knight, her hero. She has so many questions for him, but is afraid of the answers. She puts on a content face, enjoying being his sidekick. It is a nice break from being his damsel in distress.

Crying in the bathtub, Destiny Evans grabs the nearest towel and gets out. Feeling tricked and used, she pushes Matthew Buchannan to the back of her mind. But, it is so hard to do. Bo hasn't called her, but Matthew has called her five times and she hasn't answered any of his calls. She ponders deleting his number, her thumb on the option, but she just can't bring herself to do it. She scrolls down to Jeffreys' name and the guilt eats her mind. She never thought she'd ever be capable of cheating on anybody.

Destiny shows up at Jeffrey and Matthew's apartment. Jeffrey opens the door, distain on his face. Destiny peaks inside.

"He's not here," Jeffrey says, dull.

"I'm not here to see Matthew. I'm here to apologize to you."

"You already did."

"No. I mean really apologize." Jeffrey sighs and lets her in. "I have been such a fool. I made a huge mistake."

"It's been crystal clear from the start that you have feelings for the guy. You're so transparent but, I never thought you'd take it to this level and do something like that. Well, who am I to stand in the way of you two love birds," he says, being sarcastic at the end.

"Matthew will never feel about me how I feel about him. I'm starting to get that. I try to let go of him, but it's hard. It's hard to see him with other girls."

"What kind of twisted apology is this?" Jeffrey snaps. "The guy is an asshole for not taking care of his son, yet you're all over him. The Buchannans are probably the best thing that ever happened to you. I bet you got pregnant on purpose, hoping to live richly ever after with Matthew and a Buchannan baby."

Shocked, Destiny slaps him so hard that he has to feel his jaw to see if anything is broken. She edges to the door.

"I'm sorry. I was speaking out of anger. I didn't mean any of that," he says. "Don't go."

"I'm sorry, too. Please, Jeffrey. Can you forgive me?"

"You mean take you back?" he asks, bewildered.

"I'm serious."

"I know you are. Once a cheat, always a cheat. Sorry, Destiny, but I can't do that."

"I'm not a cheater."

"You cheated on me. You are a cheater, in my eyes."

"Jeffrey, please. The last thing I need right now is to be alone."

Jeffrey pauses, sympathizing. Looking into her pleading eyes, he pulls her in for a hug. "I can't take you back, but we can remain friends." He shows her a warm smile and she smiles back in return.

"I guess I deserve that."

"Yeah. I hope you understand. I really like you, Destiny." He says. She pauses, not knowing how to respond, feeling too guilty and ashamed. "But, you fucked up. Do you want anything, water, juice, a snack?"

"I'll have some water."

Jeffrey heads for the kitchen area.

"Is Dani here?" she asks.

"She's asleep," he says. Destiny makes her way to the hallway and opens a door. She starts to close it back as she realizes the bed is empty and there is no Dani, but a bunch of photos and a manila folder on the bed grab her attention. She has a closer look, spreading the photos out. She starts hyperventilating, as each photo taken is of Drew.

Jeffrey appears in the doorway, with a bottle of water. "Destiny."

"What is this?" She asks, becoming hysterical. She stares at the pictures in her hands. "Why do you have all these pictures of Drew?"

"They're just pictures," Jeffrey shrugs. "It's nothing to get upset over."

Jeffrey sets the water bottle down and gathers up the pictures and places them inside the folder. He takes the rest from Destiny. Then he goes into the bathroom and comes out. "This looks weird," she says, getting an eerie feeling.

"I assure you it's nothing," he says. "Drink your water." He hands her the bottled water. Destiny takes a few gulps, then notices a white substance floating at the bottom of the water. She stares at it as she starts to feel sleepy. Becoming fatigued, she tries to keep her eyes open. Destiny falls across Jeffrey's bed.

"You bastard," she mumbles, with a weak breath. Then, she passes out. He tucks her under the covers and hides the folder away inside his briefcase.

Jeffrey's heart is beating fast due to the close call. He wants to call Carl Peterson and get out of Llanview fast. Despaired, he shakes his head, knowing that being in the organization is like being in a gang, there are no easy exits- Unless you want to die. He puts the phone down and wipes the sweat from his forehead.

Feeling alone and quite pitiful, Dani returns home to her mother's house. Afraid of going back to the apartment, where all the booze is and a boy she can't have. She knocks on the door and Tea Delgado answers quickly as if she has been waiting there the entire time for her return.

"Hello, mother," Dani says, in a dry tone.

"It's nice to see you too." She lets her in and closes the door. "You don't look too happy to see your mother, which makes me wonder- why are you here?"

"I just need somewhere to be, okay." Dani hugs herself. And Tea looks her up and down, worried, but trying not to show it.

"What's the matter? Tired of living on your own? Old boyfriend not treating you right?" She asks, her tone oozing sarcasm.

"I don't have time for this," Dani says, heading for the kitchen. Tea follows and watches Dani pull down several bottles of liquor from the cabinets and place cups on the counter.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Tea screeches. She grabs her daughter by the arm. Dani jerks out of her grip.

"Everything!" she snaps. "This is how I deal with our problems, mother." She shakes a bottle of Chardonnay in front of Tea's shocked face. "I drink like a freaking sailor! Every time, I think of you, I want nothing more than to drink myself into a stupor."

"Dani, stop this." Tea moves back, afraid.

"_You_ are my problem, mother. You won't let me be happy. This is why I hate coming home. All you do is remind me about everything bad that's happened."

"I don't do that. I would never bother you with my problems."

"You don't know that you do, you probably don't realize it, but you do. All of your moping around and crying over the baby and Victor. They are gone, mother! They are never coming back. He left us, just like everybody else." Dani fills a cup to the rim with liquor. Tea reaches over and grabs the cup about to pour it down the sink.

"No," Dani yells, fighting her for it. Tea throws the drink on the floor and gives her a deadly serious stare.

"You have a problem."

"Well, don't I know it? We all have problems, mother. You deal with yours your way and I'll deal with mine, my way." Dani reaches for a bottle and Tea's hand clamps down on her wrist.

"And all of that is going to change."

Dani looks up into Tea's teary eyes, realizing she is hurting her mother probably worse than any man could.

It's night and Matthew Buchannan has found himself in the trendy nightclub called Shelter. Loud music pumps from the speakers and it's almost as dark inside as it is outside. Nikki has served him several drinks and is worried about him driving home drunk.

"Another one," Matthew orders. Nikki glares at him, not liking how he's been treating her since he arrived- like a slave

"Matthew, you're wasted. You don't need any more. Go sit at the booths and rest for a while," she suggests, truly concerned for him.

Matthew looks at her in disbelief and is offended. "I'm paying you." He wips out a wod of dollars and throws it at her. "Now, serve me what I asked for."

Tickled, Nikki cleans the money from the counter and prepares to make Matthew his drink. She sets the drink on the counter when she's done. But, when Matthew reaches for it, she slides it away from him. He glares at her.

"You're not getting this drink. I don't serve assholes." Nikki throws his money back in his face. Blair sees from the corner of her eye and comes over to investigate.

"What is going on, here?" Blair asks. "That money belongs in the register, not all over my nephew."

"Your nephew was being a jerk."

Blair pulls Nikki aside. "I don't care. He's still our customer."

"But, he's drunk. Look at him." She turns Blair around toward Matthew. Blair finally sees that something is really wrong with him. "I'll handle this."

Blair takes his money and puts in the register.

"Hey," he complains. "I didn't even get my drink. What kind of business are you running here, Blair?"

"Who do you think you're talking to like that?" Blair takes Matthew by the arm and drags him out of the club. "I know you're going through a lot right now, with Drew being missing, but you have no right to talk to me that way or anyone for that matter."

Matthew looks away, not wanting to see her face.

"Come on. I'm taking you home. Now. And I'm calling your mother." She forces him into her car. "I know you're not really yourself right now because you've been drinking."

"Are you really going to call my mother? I'm 21."

"Well, you still need some type of guidance," she says, behind the wheel. Matthew rolls his eyes. "What is your problem, anyway? I mean besides being a drunken asshole to my employees and your baby boy being kidnapped. You know everybody's been raising him, but you? I think I'm Drew's favorite babysitter."

"Just take me home," he answers. Blair starts up the car. "And please don't lecture the whole way. Don't talk at all."

"I was planning on giving you the silent treatment, anyway."

Dani enters the nursery and looks around at all the baby stuff meant for the baby that Tea lost. Tea stands in the doorway. "Why is all this junk still here?"

"It's not junk," Tea says. "You would have had a baby brother."

"Yeah. Well, I don't. You need to get rid of all this stuff. Donate it to charity or something."

"I can't do that," she says, hugging a teddy bear.

"You're only using this stuff to remember him."

"What's so bad about that?"

"It's depressing."

"You'll never understand."

Dani sighs and starts flipping through an empty baby picture book. "See. It's all blank." She chuckles.

"Don't do that," Tea warns, offended. "When did you become so cold?"

"Cold?" she cocks an eyebrow. "I guess I grew up. I'm sorry that you can't handle that. I'm sorry that you care more for your dead baby than you do for your live one."

Dani retreats to her bedroom.

Blair drops Matthew off at his apartment. Jeffrey lets them in and helps Blair get Matthew settled.

"What happened?" Jeffrey asks.

"He's just a little drunk, that's all. He'll be fine by the morning. He just needs to sleep." They put him on the couch where he completely dozes off.

"You look after him good. He's going through a hard time."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him." Jeffrey gives Blair a warm smile and she leaves the apartment content. Matthew wakes in the middle of the night and sees Jeffrey watching him. Startled, Matthew jumps.

"Hey, man," Jeffrey says.

"Hey."

Matthew rubs his head and looks around. "Is Dani here?"

"No."

Matthew sits up, his head throbbing.

"I'll get you something for the pain," Jeffrey offers.

"No, thanks man. I'm good."

Jeffrey chuckles. "You were knocked out due to drinking too much. You're not good. Here, take this," Jeffrey says after returning to him with a bottle of water.

"What's in it?"

"Just something for the pain," Jeffrey shrugs.

Matthew shrugs. He takes the bottle and sets it down on the table. "I need to call Michelle." He reaches down in his pocket for his cell phone.

"Good luck reaching _her_," Jeffrey says. He plops down in a chair.

"You've been trying to call her?" Matthew asks, confused.

"You know I'd do anything to help you find Drew," Jeffrey says, nervously. Both boys hear a loud moan and they get up.

"I thought you said Dani wasn't here."

"She's not," Jeffrey says. Matthew gets up and checks all the rooms with Jeffrey right behind him. He goes into Jeffrey's room and sees Destiny curled up in his bed. He is shocked.

"Destiny came over wanting to talk," Jeffrey explains.

"You got back together?" he asks, annoyed at the thought.

"Why, do you care?"

"Of course I care. I care for Destiny."

"You only care about yourself," Jeffrey says.

"I thought we were friends."

"Friends can't tell each other the truth?" Jeffrey asks.

"I'm sorry if that's how I come off."

"It's not how you come off, it's how you are. You never wanted a baby. There's no shame in that."

"Hey, let's get one thing straight. I love Drew," Matthew says, pulling Jeffrey into the hall so they don't disturb Destiny. "Yeah, things didn't turn out the way we planned, but we have to deal with it."

"It seems to me Destiny is the only one who's 'dealing with it'."

His words stab Matthew like a knife to the guts. "You know, I don't feel comfortable having her here with you." Matthew goes into the bedroom.

"I'm just saying what I feel. There's no need to get mad," Jeffrey says. He pulls Matthew away from Destiny. "Let her sleep, man. She's not going to do anything but wake up and yell at you. She doesn't want to see you… ever."

He stares at him. "She said that?"

"She said a lot of things. She doesn't want anything to do with you, anymore. So, you should just go, Matt. She's lost faith in you, man."

"I won't accept that."

"There's nothing I can do about it," Jeffrey says. He hears his phone buzzing and goes back into the living room to get it. Matthew stares at a sleeping Destiny. He goes to wake her so they can talk, but he can't seem to shove her awake.

"Destiny?" Matthew whispers in her ear. Her hand moves toward him, slightly, but she doesn't speak. "Destiny, wake up." She doesn't. "Destiny!" he shouts, getting worried. He presses his cheek to her face and can feel her breathing, but it is faint. He sighs deeply, relieved. Jeffrey comes and Matthew runs at him, pinning him to the wall. "What the hell did you do to Destiny?"

Jeffrey pushes him off and Matthew punches him in the jaw.

"Ow. God _damn_ it!" Jeffrey hollars, cupping his face. "What the hell is wrong with you, Buchannan? She's asleep!"

"She's not waking up," Matthew says.

"Is she breathing?"

"Yes."

"Then, she's fine, you moron."

Matthew looks back at Destiny, confusion on his face. He picks up his cell phone about to dial a number, and Jeffrey slaps it to the floor. "Look. I'm tired of this. Just go to bed." Jeffrey kicks Matthew out of his room and tosses him his cell phone. Jeffrey walks around the bed, studying a sleeping Destiny. "This was _not _in the plan," he says, worriedly.

Matthew leans against the door. "I know you're up to something, Jeffrey. What did you give her, huh?" Matthew bangs on the door in frustration, and then leaves.

"Just great." Jeffrey sighs. He leans over Destiny, worried about her sudden condition. "I didn't mean to. I'm a good person. I'm a good person," he says, to himself, repeatedly. He pulls a small bottle of pills out of his pant pocket and looks at it. "I obviously got the dosage wrong."

Matthew takes Jeffrey's keys and his car, since his own car got left at Shelter. He drives home and Nora lets in her frantic son.

"Matthew, you look like you seen a ghost," Nora says, her eyes wide, noting his pale complexion and the fear in his eyes.

"That Jeffrey- he did something to Destiny. Where's Dad?" Matthew hollers.

"Calm down. He's at the station."

"Shouldn't he be out searching for Drew?"

"That's what they're working on. Stop pacing like that. You're making me nervous." Nora stands him still. "Now, what's going on."

"It's Destiny. She's paralyzed and Jeffrey's acting all weird. He won't let me see her. He keeps telling me that she's asleep, but I'm not an idiot. I was in a coma for like a year."

Nora stares at him, shocked. "Matthew, that doesn't make sense. Jeffrey is a nice boy."

"You believe me. I can see it all over your face."  
"I'm not saying I believe you. Let's be rational."

"There's no time for that, Mom! I left Destiny in the apartment with a freaking psycho!"

Nora grabs her coat without saying a word, and they drive to the station in her car.

At the apartment, the door bell rings. Jeffrey is hesitant to answer it, but when he sees the annoying familiar face on the other side, he lets her in.

It's Michelle, cradling baby Drew in her arms. She is crying. "I messed up."

"We both messed up," Jeffrey says. He lets her in and shuts the door. "I guess we deserve it, trusting bad men with candy."

"I never wanted any of this."

"You think I did?" Jeffrey leads Michelle to his bedroom where she sees Destiny. Michelle starts to run, but he stops her. "She can't move… much."

Michelle stares at him. "- the fuck did you do to her?"

"It was an accident. She found something and I didn't know what to do about it."

"Did you think this would make her forget everything?"

"I panicked, okay."

"You're screwing everything up. You're going to get us both killed. You need to get her to a hospital, before anyone sees her like this."

"Of course you would know what to do. You're such an expert on these things."

"I had the best teachers."

Jeffrey looks at her, a chill runs down his spine. Michelle puts the baby on the bed, right next to Destiny's face. Destiny's hand curls into a fist, weakly. Michelle stares at it.

"Can she hear me?"

"I don't know."

"Destiny, Destiny, this is such a shame," Michelle says. "I admit. I was very jealous of you. You had something to tie Matthew down with and I had nothing. I know you miss Drew. Just in case you're listening, if you tell anyone about this, I will know and I will kill him." She picks up the baby and cuddles him as his little hand is wrapped around her finger.

"A little harsh."

"Shut up. This is your fault," Michelle says. "My little messenger boy, here, has to tell me everything and he will." Jeffrey shakes his head, reluctant. Destiny wants to reach out and grab Drew, but she can barely move and she's getting worse. "I'm heading back out, anyway. I can drop both of you off at a hospital. Then, we go our separate ways. Here, that Des? I'm saving your life. I wish you would say thank you." She leans down into Destiny's face. "You overdosed. That's what happened to you. You were distressed because your baby is gone and you took to the pills. You got it? Don't you _dare_ try to screw one of us over or this little kid is dog food."

Jeffrey gets up. "Put the baby down. Help me get her in the car." Michelle obeys. "Let's hurry." Drew is in a car seat in the backseat with Destiny who is draped across Jeffrey's lap. Michelle is driving.

"What did you give her, anyway?"

"It was a mix."

"Of what?"

Jeffrey doesn't respond, too embarrassed for his foolish mistake.

"You still have so much to learn, Jeff. Good thing you called me. You're both lucky I was in the neighborhood."

"Look. Whatever. Keep your eyes on the road," he gripes.

Michelle pulls up in front of Llanview hospital. "Get out," she orders.

"When you said you messed up, what did you do?" he asks.

"As if I would tell you. I don't trust any of you as far as I could throw you."

"Yet, you came back here to help me."

"Don't try to get mushy with me. I hate that shit."

"Funny. I thought holding a baby captive would soften you up a little."

"I thought so too. I guess I just don't have that parental instinct. I was raised by my daddy's minions while he was off obsessing over Buchannan girls, so forgive me if I seem a little bitchy."

Jeffrey gets out, holding Destiny across his arms.

"Good luck," she says, then drives off.

Jeffrey checks into the hospital and waits from outside the hospital room as doctors pump Destiny's stomach.

The doorbell rings at the Delgado house. Dani jumps off her bed and races to the door. When she opens it, she is thrilled, yet confused by who she sees on the other side. It is a man wearing a black hoodie, his head down.

"Dad," Dani says.

Victor Lord Jr. looks up, revealing his face. She jumps into his arms and tears roll down her cheeks. "Where's your mom?"

"At work." Victor puts her on her feet. "She's trying this new thing where she doesn't burst out crying every five minutes because of you."

"Look. Dani. I can't stay long."

"Why'd you even come back here, then?"

"I couldn't help myself. I need you to know that I'm not your real father. Todd is."

"But, Todd is an asshole!"

"It doesn't matter, Dani. I was brainwashed by my mother and I'm trying to accept that. I don't have much. All the power I thought I had, it was an illusion. A dirty trick."

"That's not true. You have me and Mom, and everyone else."

"Lie."

"Dad, I'm really sorry about whatever it is that happened to you, but please don't leave us again. Mom needs you."

"I told you. I can't stay here. I came back to get my son. I'm taking him with me and we're going away."

"Which son?"

"Sam."

"Why not take me?" Dani cries.

"You are not my daughter!" he yells, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You're Todd's kid. What about that is so hard for you to grasp?" Dani stares at him, her mouth agape. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Dani. I came to tell you both goodbye and you'll never see me again."

"Why?" Dani screeches.

"I did a very bad thing, trying to get away from some bad people. I killed somebody. I killed for them and I turned against them because I wanted my freedom. But, I was forgiven for that. They let me off on one condition. All I have to do is disappear and everything will be okay."

"Why are you talking like that? I don't understand."

"The less you know the better. I'm trying to keep all of you safe. My family- Todd's family isn't safe. These people, they say one thing and then shoot you in the back. I don't want to trust them."

"That's why you're taking Sam. He's your biological kid. But, you can't just take him."

"I can and I will. Blair's not his real mother. She'll understand I need my son."

"You just don't want to be alone."

"You're right, Dani. I don't want to be alone and I don't have to be."

"Why are you telling me this? You think I like hearing that you love Sam more than me, more than the rest of us?"

"It's because I need you to do something for me," he says. Dani stares wide- eyed and interested. "I can't really ask Tea. She's been in hot water too many times because of me. She's a lawyer and I don't want her to lose her job…. if this gets out."

"Whatever it is, I'll do anything for you, Dad."

"I know you will, Dani." Victor smiles, deviously.


	4. Chapter 4

(Just a side note, you will probably see a lot of characters returning, either because I like them or because I didn't like how they left the show. instead of doing a bunch of one-shots I will just work their stories into this story. Hope ya'll don't mind.)

Chapter 4

After pumping her stomach, the doctor confines Destiny Evans to a wheelchair. Jeffrey leans against the wall out in the hall feeling guilty. When a nurse wheels her out, he runs to her.

"Destiny, I am so sorry-"

"Save it," she cuts him off quickly. "You could have killed me." She glares at him with an icy stare.

"I know. I was just-" He stops short, afraid to go any further.

"You were just _what_?"

"Nothing. Forget about it." He takes her hand, and she jerks it away.

"No." They stare at each other, neither letting up. "You helped that bitch kidnap Drew."

"You don't know what you're saying. You overdosed and now you're talking crazy."

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No," he says, leaning down to her level. "I know you're not stupid, which is why you're going to keep your goddamn mouth shut." She bucks her eyes at the sudden harsh change in his tone. "You don't want anything bad to happen to Drew do you?" She shakes her head no. "Then, you're going to listen to me and you're going to listen good. With one phone call" he shows her his cell phone "I decide Drew's fate. I decide whether he comes home or not."

"You're such a phony. Michelle is pulling all the strings. You're just her puppet."

"I don't like this anymore than you do. I can help you get Drew back, but only if you forget everything that happened tonight."

"You can't do this."

"I can." He holds up his phone again. "And I will."

"All I want is my baby."

"I'm sorry about all of this."

She looks into his eyes. "You're not sorry."

He stares back, the look of caution on his face. "Let's get you home." He wheels her to the front desk and signs her out of the hospital. Jeffrey calls Matthew and tells him to bring his car to the Llanview hospital. Half an hour later Matthew arrives in a whirlpool of emotions.

He contains his anger and looks away from Jeffrey to focus on Destiny.

"Destiny, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I left you with him, but I had to go get help. Why are you in a wheelchair, are you okay? What did the doctors say?"

"It's okay, Matthew, calm down," She says. Destiny freezes as she feels Jeffrey's hand on her shoulder. "I had to have my stomach pumped."

"I knew it," Matthew says, glaring at Jeffrey.

"I overdosed because I was upset about Drew being gone."

Matthew looks down at her, doing a double take, his mind boggled. "What?" he shouts. "Destiny, you would never do that."

"I was upset."

"She was upset," Jeffrey repeats.

"You stay out of this." Matthew shoves Jeffrey.

"I'm the one who got her to the hospital and got her help. Where were you, Matthew? Absent as usual."

"Shut up!" Matthew pins Jeffrey up against the wall.

"Hey!" A nurse shouts at them. "Take it outside!"

"Matthew, don't," Destiny pleads. "He helped me."

Matthew hesitates, then he lets go of Jeffrey. "You're both lying." He points his finger at Destiny." I saw you lying half dead in his bed. You had me scared to death."

"I'm sorry," Destiny says, almost in tears.

Dani Rayburn and Victor Lord Jr. are sitting outside the La Boulaie in a black car.

"I thought you said Blair wouldn't care," Dani says, feeling anxious.

"She's back with Todd."

"What does that have to do with anything?'

"I hate Todd."

"You always have to do things the hard way," Dani complains. "Wait. How do you know that? You were gone."

He gives her a side glance. "Just do what I asked you."

"I don't know. This is kidnapping."

"No it isn't. Sam is my son."

"Everyone's going to be worried for no reason. You should just tell them everything."

"I'd rather not."

"You just want to cause pain for no reason," she accuses.

"I have my reasons," he counters, through gritted teeth. "It will give them something to think about while I'm gone."

"Well, that's a shitty reason."

"Hey! Watch your mouth." He pushes her door open. "Get out."

Dani obeys, half-heartedly and walks up the pathway to the house. Victor Jr. sinks into the seat and sighs, trailing his black glove across his jaw. "I have my reasons," he says to himself. Irene took everything from Victor Jr., gave him everything, and then he was left with nothing again. Except Sam. If he could resurrect her, he would- just to kill her.

Dani knocks on the door and Dorian answers.

"Oh. And what do I owe this pleasure?" Dorian asks, curiously.

"Hi, Aunt Dorian. I heard Sam was here. I'm here to take him to get some ice cream."

Dorian eyes her, curious and bewildered. "We have lots of ice cream here, darling. You don't need to take him anywhere." Dorian reaches her arm around Dani, about to pull her inside.

"No, thank you, Aunt Dorian. But, I can't stay. I have to get Sam." Dani rushes inside and sees Sam playing with toy cars at the coffee table in the living room. She gets on her knees to be at his level. "Hey, Sam. Old buddy. You know what's funny? We haven't hung out in a while. Wanna go get some ice cream with me?"

Sam looks at her, suspiciously

"We have lots ice cream here," he says.

"I know, Sammy. But, at the Sugar Shoppe, they can make it special just the way you like, while you watch. I know you love that," Dani says. Sam smiles and looks up at Dorian.

"Fine. You can go. Just call Blair and Todd and tell them he's with you."

"Yes, Ma'am," Dani says, with relief and takes Sam's hand.

Dani returns with little Sam and puts him in the backseat. Sam stares at the man in the driver seat until he realizes who it is.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he shouts, jumping over the stick.

"Hey, kid."

"I seriously want to go with you guys," Dani says.

"You have a life here. I don't have anything."

"We're still family."

"Your mother needs you."

"She needs you, too."

"Dani, you can't come," he snaps.

"Where are we going?" Sam asks.

"Somewhere far away from this place, Sammy, where no one can hurt us," Victor Jr. says. "We'll never have to come back here, again." Dani looks at him, her eyes welling up with tears. "We have to take Dani home first."

"At least tell me where you're going so I will be able to find you or at least call."

"I don't want you to find me."

"But, you're my dad."

Victor sighs. "I love you, Dani. I love all of you. That's never going to change."

Dani pouts as Victor wipes tears from her face. "I told Dorian I was taking Sam to get an ice cream cone."

"Good. If anyone asks- and they will, Sam got away from you. I was never here."

"I don't know for how long I can keep up a lie like that."

"You'll get used to it." Victor starts the car.

After he drops her off at home, Dani goes into her room and cries. Tea enters in a better mood than usual. She frowns suddenly upon seeing her daughter in tears.

"Honey, why are you crying?" she asks, sitting next to her, on the edge of her bed.

"Everything is just so messed up," Dani sobs.

"Well, honey, maybe this will make you feel better. It sure made me feel better," Tea says, handing Dani a postcard.

"What is this?"

"It's a post card from Victor. He's in Brazil. He's okay." Tea smiles. But her smile fades as Dani has a ghastly shocked look on her face. "I thought you'd be happy. He's not leaving us in the dark completely. He wants us to know he's okay and where he is."

Dani jumps off the bed, horrified. "What do you mean he's in Brazil?"

Tea looks at the postcard, then looks at her daughter. "What's wrong with you? This is good news."

Dani's heart starts pounding fast. She holds onto the edge of her desk to keep her balance. "Oh my god," Tea exclaims. "Dani, what's wrong?" Tea picks up her phone about to call the hospital and make an appointment.

Dani shoves her mother off her and puts her hands on her head. "He looked like dad. He looked like dad," Dani repeats.

"What are you talking about?" Tea asks.

"He looked like Victor!" she says, whirling around to Tea. Tea bucks her eyes at the petrified look on Dani's face.

Matthew Buchanan decides to stay with Destiny at her apartment. Destiny feels awkward being confined to a wheelchair.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," she says.

"I want to. I remember when I was stuck in a wheelchair. You always stayed by my side."

"I was your only real friend at that time. Besides, there's nothing even wrong with me. I'm just waiting for the pain to stop."

Matthew helps Destiny to her feet, but it hurts too much for her to stand straight and so she slumps in his arms, hugging her stomach. He carefully swoops her up and carries her to her bedroom. He stops in the doorway and Destiny chuckles.

"I had a dream about this once, except I wasn't recovering from having my stomach pumped," she says.

"What were you doing?"

"I was being carried by my husband to our new bed. It was our honeymoon."

"Our?" Matthew asks, grinning. Destiny nods and notices a color on his face.

"You're blushing," she laughs.

Matthew shakes his head. He sets her down on her bed and kneels on the floor.

"I can take off my own shoes, thank you," she says, swatting his hands away. He grabs both of her hands in his, stopping her.

"I know you can. Let me help you," he says. He gets one shoe off and there's a sudden knock at the door, "Who could that be?" he asks.

"It's probably Bo," Destiny says, urgently.

"Stay here. I'll get it." He leaves her to go answer the door. He is pissed to see that it's Jeffrey.

"What are you doing here?" Jeffrey asks.

"I'm here to be with Destiny. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Destiny. We have unfinished business."

"I know she's lying for you, you sorry excuse for a friend," Matthew says. He slams the door in his face, and sighs dramatically.

Natalie, John, and Bo are at the Lion's Heart, again, hoping to find clues. Shaun is outside, standing watch. They have been searching the property for two hours.

"I don't understand why they haven't burned this place to the ground, yet," Natalie says, looking at a picture of her mother as a little girl. "What is this even doing here?"

"Let's wrap it up, it's getting late," John says, seeing that Natalie is getting upset. He takes the picture from her and sets it back on the mantle. Bo comes out of the basement, holding up a pacifier.

"Look what I found," he says.

"Is it Drew's?" Natalie asks.

"I think that it's likely," Bo says, confidently. He slips the pacifier into a plastic bag. "A simple DNA test will tell us for sure."

"Or we could just ask Destiny," John says.

"That's an even better idea," Bo says. He looks around. "There is definitely something off here. This place has been abandoned for a long time, yet it's so clean. Not a cobbwebb in sight."

"You think someone's been living here?" John asks.

"I think so," Bo queries. "But, who and for how long?"

"Do you think it's Michelle?" Natalie asks.

Bo looks at the pacifier inside the bag. "She's been staying with Matthew and Jeffrey since she arrived in Llanview. If this does belong to Drew, someone's been helping her," Bo says. John swipes a few cups from the kitchen, hoping a DNA test will reveal who's been shacking up at Lion's Heart.

"It can't be Allison. She's been in prison for poisoning my dad," Natalie says.

"What about before that?" John asks, coming out of the kitchen area with his plastic bags. "You guys really need to start keeping better tabs on old girl."

"So, we agree it's Allison?" Bo asks.

"It could be someone else, though," Natalie says.

"Well, who else could it be?" John asks, rhetorical.

"I just have a feeling it's not her," Natalie thinks out loud.

"Let's get back to the lab," Bo says. They head to the door, just as they hear two gun shots fire from outside and a man scream out in pain. Bo and John take out their guns and burst outside the door. A black car with tinted windows swerves backwards, the crazy driver speeding away.

"Oh my God," Natalie screams. They crowd around Shaun, lying on the front porch, two gunshot wounds to the chest. "They shot him!"

"Natalie, call 911. We got to get him to emergency, quick," Bo says. He tries to stop the bleeding, pressing his jacket on Shaun's wounds.

"Ah!" Shaun screams, making them jump.

"That's not going to work," John says. "Who shot you?" he demands

"Grughgrughrdugh," Shaun murmurs, as a pool of blood spills out of his mouth.

"Don't try to speak," Natalie says. "You're already losing too much blood."

"Did you call 911?" Bo asks.

"Yes. By the time the paramedics get all the way out here, it'll be too late," Natalie says, terrified and scaring the crap out of Shaun. Shaun grabs Bo's collar and bucks his eyes, pleadingly.

"Let's get him in the car," John says. Shaun can walk and move his legs, but needs upper body support. All three have Shaun's blood on them as they help haul him to the car and get him inside. John drives fast.

"We're losing him," Natalie screams, Shaun's head in her lap, his eyes closing.

Bo slaps him. "Wake up!"

"When has that ever worked?" Natalie shouts.

"We got to keep his eyes open," Bo says.

"How much longer?" Natalie asks John.

"We're almost there," John lies.

"Can't you go any faster?" She screams.

John rolls his eyes and presses harder on the accelerator. Then, sirens go off behind them.

"We're getting pulled over, now?" Bo says, outraged. John brings the car to a stop. An officer steps out of his vehicle and comes to John's window.

"If you don't mind, officer, we're trying to get a wounded, bleeding man to the hospital," John says. John looks up at the man.

"Brody?" Natalie asks, shocked.

"John?" Brody asks.

"Present," says John.

Brody sees Shaun in the backseat. "Woah!" he jumps, almost losing his hat. "I can get you there much faster, just tail me." Brody quickly gets back into his car and John follows the cop car, its sirens going off, wielding traffic.

Tea and Dani are sitting in silence in Dani's room.

"What did you mean when you said he looked like Victor?" Tea asks. "What were you talking about?"

"It's nothing," Dani says, nervously. "I was just having a breakdown or something."

"Don't lie to me, Daniella," Tea says.

"I need a minute to think," Dani says, rushing Tea out the door. "By myself. Alone." She kicks Tea out of her room and closes the door. Tea bangs on the door.

"Open this door! Daniella!"

But, Dani ignores her. She sinks to the floor, being swallowed up by confusion and fear. She looks at the postcard in her hand. Who did she really hand Sam off to? And why were they so confident that she would help Victor Jr.? Whoever told them, they were right. "This is all my fault," Dani says to herself.

Matthew goes back to Destiny's room.

"Who was it?"

"Nobody," Matthew says.

"Then, why do you look so angry?"

"It was Jeffrey. I don't want him bothering you," Matthew says. Destiny manages to tuck herself into bed.

"What happened was completely my fault, not Jeffrey's," she says. "You shouldn't be mad at him."

"I don't believe you for one second, but why shouldn't I be?"

"He can help us get Drew back."

Matthew stares at her, shocked. "He's in on this?"

"Sit down and listen to me. We can use him to get Drew back. We can plant a wire on him or something. Bo must have a lot of detective stuff we can use. You can get it for us."

"Are you nuts? He's not going to let us help."

"We don't have to tell your dad anything." She grabs his face. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I'd feel a lot better if someone else knew. You can't let him know that you know this, or else-"

"Or else what, Destiny?"

"Or else, they'll hurt Drew."

"They?"

"Jeffrey and Michelle. They're like old friends or something. She dangled my baby right in front of my face and I couldn't do anything. He was right there," Destiny cries.

"She was here?" Matthew gets up and paces around.

"No. Back at you and Jeffrey's apartment."

He turns around and looks at her.

"Destiny, did you really drug yourself?" Destiny hesitates, then she shakes her head no. "How could you look me in the face and lie?" Matthew heads to the door.

"No! They'll hurt him. Matthew, stop. I couldn't say anything to you. He threatened to let something bad happen to Drew. Is that what you want?"

Matthew stops. "He has to pay."

"And he will. We'll get both of them- together."

He goes back over and sits on the edge of the bed beside Destiny and they hold each other. She grabs his face and he steals a quick kiss to her lips. Surprised, she stares at him, eyes wide.

"You really know how to confuse a girl," Destiny utters.

"It's not on purpose and I don't want you to be confused."

"Then, what _do_ you want?"

"I want you."

Destiny stares at him with the look of uncertainty on her face. She looks down and he lifts her chin up and kisses her mouth, fervently.

Later that night, Tea gets a phone call from Dorian and goes to Dani's room. Dani lets her in.

"Dorian just called. She wants you to bring Sam home." Tea raises an eyebrow. Dani stands in the doorway, dumbstruck. "I told her Sam's not even here. She said that's nonsense. Sam left with _Dani _to get ice cream. Dani, where is Sam?"

Dani breathes heavily and walks passed Tea to the kitchen.

"I asked you a question," Tea says, following right behind her.

"How should I know?"

"He was with you, wasn't he? Dorian wouldn't lie on you."

"He got snatched."

Tea stares at her, surprised. "And you didn't say anything?!"

"I couldn't! I was in shock."

Tea looks at her, peculiarly. "You're a bad liar."

"I am telling the truth. Before, when I was saying that someone looked like Victor- That's who took him. They tricked me."

"Oh my God."

"I don't know where they're going, so don't even ask."

"This is horrible. We have to tell Blair and Todd and everybody. We have to get a search party going."

"As if that's going to help. Whoever has him is a damn good con artist."

Tea picks up the phone and calls the police. "You didn't notice his voice was different?" she asks Dani.

"I know I'm at fault here. You don't have to rub it in."

Tea rolls her eyes.

"You don't get it. He looked _exactly_ like dad. Exactly," Dani says. Tea holds the phone to her ear, staring worriedly at Dani, as the voice on the other line tries to get her attention. Tea snaps out of it when Dani turns to go to the kitchen.

"Yes, a little boy is missing," Tea starts.

Dani pours herself a glass of water and is tempted to season it with Chardonnay. But, she decides not to once she notices Tea is watching her like a hawk. Dani slips passed Tea and goes to her room. She tries to call Arturo, but he's not answering her calls. Then, she tries to call Matthew and gets sent to his voicemail.

"Shit," she gripes, and hangs up.

"Dani," Tea says, startling her. Dani sighs. "We're going to meet Todd, Blair and Dorian down at the station. The cops want to ask you some questions."

"But I told you everything."

"Now, you have to tell them."

"Everyone is going to blame me."

"This isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is. I let him get kidnapped. I delivered him right into the kidnapper's hands."

"No one is going to blame you. Now get up, put your shoes and socks on and let's go. Now."

Dani reluctantly obeys.

Jeffrey King is standing outside of Victoria Lord's residence where Clint is also staying, bundled up in a tan coat with his briefcase in hand. Viki opens the door and smiles brightly.

"Jeffrey, why don't you come in. It's awefully chilly out here."

"Thanks, Viki," he says and comes inside. Clint gets up from the leather sofa.

"What's the news on Drew," Clint asks.

"Bo won't share anything with us," Jeffrey says, sadly.

Clint huffs. "He won't share anything with me, either. My own brother is treating me like a disease."

"Maybe, there's nothing to share, just yet," Viki adds.

"You always side with him," Clint mocks. "Hey, Jeff. Come join me in the lounge for a glass of wine."

Viki rolls her eyes hard. "Clint, your heart."

"I'm fine," he insists. "I'll worry about my heart when I'm dead."

"That's not funny," she says.

"I wonder if we'll get any work done on the paper with all that's going on," Jeffrey says.

"I hope so. We don't want people thinking that we don't care. I've been thinking about changing the name of our paper to Llanview Confidential."

"Sounds classy," Jeffrey says, beaming.

"What do you think, Clint?" she asks.

"I like it," he says, getting the cork off his bottle of wine.

"Put that down," Viki demands. He doesn't pay attention to her. He never does when she's trying to help him lead a healthier life.

"Life's too short," Clint says.

"Oh really? And you want to make it even shorter?" She asks. Jeffrey laughs.

"I'll just put these in your office, so you can have a look at them before they get printed," Jeffrey says.

"What is it, dear?"

"Some new articles I'm working on."

"Anything interesting?" Clint asks.

"I sure hope so," Jeffrey chuckles. "I'll be back in a minute and we can have that drink."

Clint nods.

Jeffrey heads upstairs to Viki's office. He sits down in her chair and sighs. "Goddamn Allison Perkins, messing up everything," he says to himself. He opens his briefcase and his nerves kick in. He gets up to close the door and then returns to the chair. "Llanview Confidential. That's very cute, Viki," he sneers. He puts his articles on the desk and takes a bottle of pills from the flap in his briefcase. He opens the first desk drawer on the left where Viki keeps Clint's medicine for his heart. He replaces the pills with his own little concoction. "Allycat thinks she's in charge. Ha! You want something done right, you gotta do it your-"

The door opens and Jeffrey flies out of the chair, causing papers to fly everywhere. Viki laughs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," she says.

Jeffrey hides behind the desk where he slips the medication back into the drawer. Then, he stands up and gathers the papers on the desk.

"Let me help you," Viki offers, approaching.

"Thanks," Jeffrey says. He lets out a big sigh.

"Is everything alright? You look a little shaken up."

"I'm great, thanks for asking."

"I'll just sit here and read these," Viki says, sitting down with the articles.

"I hope you like them. I worked really hard on them."

"You always do a good job, Jeffrey."

"Thanks," he says. "I learned from the best."

Viki smiles. Then, Jeffrey heads back downstairs to Clint.

"Bottoms up, my boy," Clint says, meeting him at the bottom of the staircase and putting a glass of wine in his hand.

"Thank you, sir."

"You know, I wish Matthew was more like you," Clint says.

Jeffrey chuckles. "Are you already drunk, sir?"

Clint laughs. "Nope."


End file.
